


Blight’s Enigma

by CalamitousBlasphemist



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, Mutual Pining, Panic Attacks, Self-Acceptance, Slow Burn, Trauma, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamitousBlasphemist/pseuds/CalamitousBlasphemist
Summary: Amity Blight stumbles across a bizarre book, which reveals every lie a person has told her. When she sees a perplexing statement, she has to confront the feelings she’s suppressed for so long...TW//Internalised Homophobia//Verbal Abuse//This book is set after the events of Wing It Like Witches, and follows it’s own events after then.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Emira Blight/Viney, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 153





	1. The Book

Amity left the Owl House hurriedly in a futile attempt to hide her fuchsia cheeks: she still couldn’t grasp why looking at that girl made her so flustered, what these feelings were and why she had never felt that way before. Wanting to calm down before facing her parents, she decided on an unusual course through the forest.

Burning slithers of sunlight pierced through the sharp dark leaves, amber grass reflecting off of the brightness in a strangely beautiful scene, especially for the boiling isles. Amity didn’t get to relax very often, so it was quite nice to walk through such a tranquil, natural place. It was a strange feeling, to have such a relaxing, uneventful moment, but a welcome one.

After walking in a daze for a while, a strangely glistening object in her peripherals pulled her from her thoughts, and the intrigue was far too strong to ignore. Cautiously, she lifted a dusty book from underneath a mossy rock. A small metal clasp held it shut like a mouth filled with secrets, and as she clicked it open a cacophony of whispers assaulted her, indecipherable words rushing through her mind, unable to hear anything they said but her name, which occasionally pierced through the disembodied voices. She aggressively slammed the book closed, hoping to get whatever was leaving the book to stay in a little while longer. Slowly opening her golden eyes, she gazed upon the strange leather-bound book in her hands. 

In an unusual ink upon the cover, the words ‘The Book Of Lies’ lay gently. The book of lies? Amity didn’t know what to expect at all, yet taking a simple glance at the ancient stained pages (and of course thinking of the fact she was just attacked,) she knew she didn’t want to risk opening it in the middle of the woods as the sun was setting; she stuffed it in her bag and made her way home, adrenaline bubbling inside of her with every passing moment.

After successfully evading a lecture from her parents, she slid into her room and leaped onto her bed. She grabbed the book from her bag excitedly, and hesitated a moment before deciding she could wait no longer and ripped it open. This time, she was luckily not attacked by horrible whispers, but rather greeted with an amazing silver ink and an unusual note:

‘This is the book of lies. You can know any lie that someone has ever told you, and all you must do is write their name with a burning quill. All the knowledge you need is in your hands.’

There were some tiny, illegible words underneath them, which Amity was too stunned to acknowledge. The very prospect of knowing every single lie she was ever told was astounding, downright impossible. Even for a witch, this was a magical opportunity. Suppressing the doubts and fears in her mind, she lit her quill on fire and stared at the violent violet flames for a moment. What did she want to know?

Luz.

The very thought of Luz elevated her heart rate and plastered a foolish grin on her face. The girl was so forward, yet still such an enigma. She thought back to Grudgby for a moment, how brave and confident and considerate she had been, and then after the game... no. She didn’t have time to daydream, she needed answers. Although she couldn’t see why the human would lie to her, she couldn’t help the curiosity. Besides, it would be nice to calm her doubts.

With a shaking hand, she carefully wrote the name onto the soft paper, and for a moment she was flooded with disappointment. Watching the book sit still on her desk made her heart sink, dejected. It took another thirty seconds for the book to start glowing azure, shaking- Amity was shaking more though, anticipation was killing her. After a minute it fell to the floor, and she saw her own name delicately stitched into the spine. 

And then it opened.

Just as the book had described, it was now filled with pages of phrases, dates and times in a resplendent colour, and any one of those words held the power to make or break Amity Blight. After a deep sigh, she began to read, and read and read and read: For a while nothing stood out to her, just simple everyday lies like ‘I’m not hungry,’ and ‘Yeah I’m fine it doesn’t hurt’. Just as she was about to give up on her little Luzcapade, a sentence bore into her mind and filled her with all sorts of fluttering feelings.

‘That’s what friends do.’  
Grom night.

Amity stared with pinched lips at the page until the birds were screaming at the blue sky, until the fiery sun was blaring through her window, until her eyes were stinging, until she was so emotional she couldn’t feel a thing. 

What the hell could that mean? Was her offering to dance not friendly? Could she possibly like Amity? No. Amity shook her head and gave a half hearted laugh at the very thought, just as she had done the whole night. There was no way that Luz could ever even tolerate the thought of feeling that way about her, and even if she did, so what? Amity wasn’t... she couldn’t be-

Once again the green haired girl shook her head, this time with some level of annoyance behind her movements. Her parents would certainly never accept the thought of it, so why should she? She believed that there must be some other meaning behind that human’s words, like possibly that Luz didn’t like her in any way.

Then it hit her what that really meant. She fell sick to her stomach, breaths all felt heavy leaving her tight chest as she felt a stray raindrop fall from the golden sun, and slide cold down her warm flustered cheeks. Shifting uncomfortably in her bed, she desperately tried to focus her vision, yet all she did was push herself farther out of focus. She was drowning in the panic, falling off a cliff of dread into a valley of the hope she felt that it was all just a self deprecating illusion that her mind had crafted, and she lay there until she couldn’t bear the thought of laying for another minute.

Luz didn’t like her at all. 

That was a painful, agonising thought to deal with, yet Amity Blight left her room and wore it as if it were gospel.

Luz didn’t like her.


	2. Creeping Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity forced herself to school and tries to push down her emotions. Unfortunately, it’s harder than it looks.

Luz doesn’t like her at all.

With a shaking breath Amity stared at her hollow, shadowy eyes in the mirror until she suppressed every single troublesome emotion writhing around inside her. She couldn’t show weakness. Not in front of the school, not in front of Luz, and certainly not around her family.

She yanked her mint hair into a painfully tight ponytail. She couldn’t be bothered with styling it today, as long as it was out of her face it was good enough. As she stepped outside, she was surprised by the horrifically bright rays of heat burning away at her skin and blinding her already blurry eyesight. The sky was a violent cerulean blue and birds sung soothing harmonies melodies instead of their usual, awful screams.

Amity sighed.

It seemed so unfitting for the world to be beaming with happiness on such a miserable day; it was downright insulting. Cotton clouds formed into sinister snarls, mocking her existence as they drifted down through the blue abyss. The sun wasn’t smiling, it was jeering. Birds weren’t singing, they were laughing. To miss Blight, it was all a cruel joke.

Ivory doors which once felt homely now towered forebodingly. No. She had to push down that stupid fear and just get today over with.

Of course, the second she stepped into the hallway she saw Luz, her perfect hair, her cute laugh, her gorgeous eyes, but she kept walking and prayed to whatever twisted force that was watching her that she would go by unnoticed. 

“Hey Amity!”

Red cheeks and butterflies turned to a pale face and moths within seconds. She had to push that damned girl away before it could happen to her: she couldn’t deal with that again. Biting her tongue, she walked briskly on the cold floor, her footsteps echoing loudly and heart breaking with every thud. 

“Amity? Wait up!”

Luz was louder this time, and the concern in her voice was breaking Amity’s heart, but she knew this was for the best. That concern was all fake, and any hope it was genuine would be foolish optimism and would only hurt her further. 

“Amity!” 

A hand on her shoulder jolted her out of her mind into the uncomfortable reality, and she was terrified. The suddenness of the touch in a moment where she could barely see for the panic and anxiety was too much to bear, and she lashed out. Running now, Amity was desperate to get out. This hallway was suffocating. This room was suffocating. She was drowning.

What had she done?

Before she left the building she took one look at Luz, despite the pain she knew it would cause. A trickle of blood slowly slithered from her nose onto her pursed lips. Water reflected in her shiny eyes and she stared right back at Blight. The worst part however, was that Noceda seemed far more concerned for her than for herself.

What had she done?

She had no idea how long she had been running or where she was, but her lungs were burning and vision was far too distorted by tears to be able to see. Falling to the ground, letting her knees drop onto harsh rock and feeling her purple tights tear, she hugged herself as tightly as possible. She hurt Luz. She hurt the first person to show her kindness in a long time; it was for the best though. 

“Blight’s don’t show weakness.”  
“You’re a Blight, get a hold of yourself.”  
“Blight’s must be perfect.”  
“You’re either perfect or worthless Amity. Don’t be the disappointment of the family.”

She couldn’t take it this time, she needed to talk to someone, but who? Her siblings would be too nervous to talk in the house, she didn’t want to talk to Boscha, Willow and Gus? But after everything she’s done, she couldn’t right?

It was her only option. She pulled up Penstagram and wrote a message, her hands shaking with every second. 

Within moments, Gus and Willow were in front of her. Well, illusions of them. They asked what was wrong, what happened this morning, but she couldn’t answer, she couldn’t even look up. Gus held the the illusion long enough to get an answer of her location, and eventually they found their way to her. 

It was about half an hour before she could bring herself to talk. Every time she went to speak her throat closed up, all of the air from her body was viciously ripped out of her lungs, leaving her gasping helplessly and silently.

“I didn’t mean to do it. I don’t think I can even talk to her again.”

Gus stared blankly, not understanding what she was feeling, but Willow seemed very sympathetic. She looked at her and could tell that what Amity said was true, she could feel the guilt weighing on her heart. “I know. What made you do it?”

The empathy took her back for a minute, she never really felt understood. If she ever opened up at home she was met with yelling, and her ‘friends’ would shut her down without hesitation.

She explained her situation, replacing her feelings about Luz with doubt of friendship, and waited for a response. She didn’t have the energy to explain what was going on with her feelings. Grom was different from now, there was something strange messing with her head and it didn’t matter what was going on. 

Gus chirped up enthusiastically, “Can I see the book? I wonder if it’s cursed, or ancient!” 

“...Cursed?” Amity gulped with dread. How had she not considered that when a swarm of pissed off evil screeches attacked her? Damn it.

Willow reassured her that Gus was just messing around and getting overexcited and that she would be fine. Then she went back to the matter at hand, to her displeasure. 

“I’m sure the book means something else,” she said reassuringly, with a hint of a knowing smile on her face, “I know one thing for certain, Luz likes you. Can’t you see her light up when you’re around? She wants you here because she cares about you, I don’t think she has a mean bone in her body.”

Amity had to admit she was right about that: Luz was way too nice. It was adorable... and so stupid and naive of her.

They hung out until she had to be at home, and once again snuck back in before her parents could notice. Her tights were dirty and ripped, so she would have to use her spare ones tomorrow and pray that they didn’t realise.

Laying in bed and letting the exhaustion consume her, the warmth lulling her heavy eyelids to sleep, she allowed her mind to wander back to the girl who was always on her mind. She was so sweet, so why was it so wrong to feel like this? What even was she feeling?

And then she finally fell asleep, but not for long. She woke up in the pitch black to a faint giggling in the corner of her room, and as she cast light, horror loomed over her. Her heart sunk and she felt sick to her stomach, blood leaving her pale cheeks a white, before rushing back to her head and burning at her skin a shade as dark as a rose. 

Edric and Emira were holding the book of lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry it took so long for the update, a lot happened and I didn’t have the motivation to write. I had a gender crisis and I realised I’m non-binary, my name is Everix and they/them :O) I hope you like the chapter
> 
> P.S. Sorry about the dialogue, I’ve never really written it before


	3. Promise You Won’t Tell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding her meddlesome siblings holding the book of lies, Amity is forced to once again face a part of herself she tries so hard to suppress.

Panic.

A rush of fear and dread and pure adrenaline coursed through her veins and attacked her every cell, Amity’s vision started blur as she tried to catch a single breath into her burning cold lungs. After that eternal second, she was able to speak.

“What are you doing? Get off!”

Expecting the usual teasing from her siblings, she prepared to lunge at them, but Edric handed it over with a concerned expression on his face. That was far more alarming than him reading it. They all stared at each other for a moment, before Emira’s curious yet unsure voice filled the silence.

“Amity, where did you get this book?”

They called her Amity. Not Mittens. Amity. This was serious.

At first reluctant, she ignored their question; the obvious uneasiness and tension her usually playful siblings exhibited threw her off guard, so she decided to confess and show them the spot in the woods. They crept through the house silently and stepped outside, ice cold air stealing her breath. The walk was uncomfortably quiet, nothing but the sound of shoe hitting stone and the occasional crunching of a leaf or twig was there to keep Amity out of her own head. 

She could feel the hesitation tightly all around her, with every breath of her siblings came another thought unspoken; she was waiting for the moment when they would crack up and reveal its all a prank, that they just wanted to give her a scare and laugh when she started to worry, yet the longer they walked the more she knew that something was up. After a few more minutes of silence…

“It was right here.”

Stopping in their tracks, the twins shared a look of uncertainty. 

“You just found it laying on some dirty rock?” Edric asked with a tone of sarcasm laced into his voice. 

After explaining it was under the rock and giving a basic outline of what the book said (leaving out the part about whispers and voices so as not to worry them further), they seemed to relax somewhat. Emira finally allowed herself to breathe and muttered,

“Do you promise you didn’t steal it from someone?”

“What? Of course I didn’t steal a book, I mean what good could ever come from that in the boiling isles? I would end up getting attacked or who knows, even cursed with-“

Amity was cut off from her rant by a long-stifled laugh, clearly her brother was feeling much better having seen it wasn’t stolen, and her sister looked much more chipper too. They all went back somewhat relieved, back into the warmth of a usually cold home. She was more than ready to go back to sleep and ignore the rest of the day, but her nerves refused to let her leave the conversation there.

The wooden door clicked with a hurried hush, sending a message to her siblings without her having to utter a word: nobody leaves yet. She knew they loved her, but they take pranks way too far for her to leave them with this information free; she jabbed her hand into the space between them and made it clear that she was serious.

“You have to swear that not a single word of this will leave this room. I know you saw something in there, and I don’t know what but now that you’ve calmed down you’ll have no hesitation to make some sick prank with it. Promise me.”

“Mittens, what could we _possibly _have seen? Do you have something to hide in that book?” Edric teased in that annoyingly mischievous voice of his.__

____

__

____

__

Her amber eyes glared so hard they nearly glowed with boiling rage, it was painfully obvious that one more jokes would make her explode. Of course, they both knew that her ‘rage’ wasn’t particularly threatening, but they never wanted to hurt their younger sister so they complied. Once the hands all connected, a hot magenta ring glowed around illuminated skin and sealed their oath. The vibrant pink radiance was bold enough to flood the room with a light wave of colour, and relief finally swept through Amity like a cold tide in blistering summer. As the rose light slowly faded into nothingness, so did the tension. At least, for a moment. Yet the twins just love to tease the colour back into their sister’s cheeks, it’s too easy to resist. 

“So, what lies did Luz tell you that got you so worked up?” They questioned in an eerie unison. 

“W-What are you taking about? I’m fine, who’s Luz anyway?” 

Unholy mother of all fucks, she was horrific at lying.  
Of course, Edric and Emira thoroughly enjoyed the flustered look on her face, allowing themselves a moment to double over laughing before getting back on track. 

“Seriously though, what’s got you so worked up?” 

She debated telling them for a while. They were her siblings and she knew they were there for her, but also they were…well they were _them. _Had they even taken anything seriously in their lives? Yet she knew she would have nobody else to go to other than them, so she reluctantly sat down on her bed and grabbed the leather-bound book once more. The second she read the dreaded sentence, she could feel her eyes stinging. Eventually she muttered, “That’s what friends do.”__

____

____

____

____

What she was not expecting was to watch the two exchange glances and burst out laughing. She knew they were pranksters, but to laugh at her when she was being vulnerable like this? It was low, even for them. She prepared to yell at them and make them leave until Emira finally calmed herself down enough to talk. 

“Mittens, do _not _tell me you think this means Luz doesn’t want to be your friend. She’s been following you everywhere, desperately trying to befriend you, and then from what I hear she willingly took the responsibility of grom queen for you.” With a sly look at Eric, “I think we all know what that line really means, except for you clearly.”__

____

____

__

__

“What are you talking about? How else would she see me?” 

Another round of laughter filled the room, and although they sounded lighthearted they still poked at Amity’s heart a little. Eventually she snapped and asked them what is so funny. Edric was the first to pipe up: 

“Oh Mittens, Luz likes you more than a friend, not less. Just look at her, you aren’t the only one blushing red when you’re together you know!” 

_What?_

After that the conversation died out, the twins didn’t know why that had seemed to startle her so much, but they left her in peace nonetheless. Her thoughts swirled like a vicious hurricane in her head, violently stirring and howling, lashing rains of angry tears down blood-rushed cheeks. Emotions she had bottled into a fragile jar inside of her for so long were spilling out from shattered glass, trickles of blood fell onto her soaked pillow from her lip, which she had bitten so hard on her frustration it too had burst. Amity wasn’t hurt from what was said, she wasn’t naïve enough to believe anything of the sorts. Amity was hurt from the way she felt when she first heard those words, the way she felt her cheeks turn fuchsia and a grin threatened escape. The pure happiness she felt. 

How dare she feel like that. Luz was a girl. She had to be perfect. She had to be perfect. She couldn’t like girls. Flashbacks of every time her parents had given her a pitiable lecture spasmodically burst into her vision and released silent screams with every moment. “Blights are perfect, don’t be the exception.” “We won’t stand for such abominations in this household.” “If you ever disappoint our legacy so disgracefully, we won’t hesitate to end the matter right then and there. Be a Blight, Amity.” And then she remembered the way she hurt Luz… 

She succumbed to the darkness of the night and let herself drift away into a useless slumber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I’m sorry for the late update again. I’ll update this fic at least once a month, and more if I can. I hope you like it!
> 
> Don’t worry, some Amity-Luz comfort is up next. You’ll need it.


End file.
